The Meddler
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Axl is all up in business. He need jesus.


Axl shipped it from the first time he'd even met X. He saw it the first time Zero and X were ever in the same room and only one thing came to mind : That is my ship. That is my motherfucking ship. It's perfect. Were Axl's thoughts. He contemplated and contemplated on how to make it happen he'd set up a million scenarios in his head.

He'd write a love note to Zero and sign it "Love X". Or maybe he'd bump them so they'd fall into each other's arms. Or maybe even lock them in a room. Or damage one of their rooms so that they'd sleep with each other. Axl couldn't decide.

It's not that he really wanted to meddle it's just that, there was sexual tension there. Tension that Axl and apparently everyone else in maverick hunter base saw as well. Axl brought it up to Alia and she just wisely nodded. There was not a single doubt in Alia's mind about it. There was something there. Axl being the troll he was wasn't going to rest until they were together.

Then maybe Zero would be less angry all of the time and calm that down, then maybe X would make him cookies. Although that's just what Axl thought X did in his spare time. That or yoga or something else girly, or reading. X probably read romance novels and imagined him and Zero. Axl's cat like smirk was on his face when ever he made these jokes to himself.

But besides everything at the end of the day, Axl still felt he owed X and Zero alot for helping him through the Red Alert incident. So the least he could do is get them to be together so that everyone could be happy. Well not everyone. I bet 80 million female reploids would be jelly, but they can go suck a pimple covered maverick virus sigma dick because that was Axl's ship and no one was gonna get in the way of it happening.

So after carefully thinking and proper choosing Axl came up with the perfect idea. He would convince X, that Zero already knows that he's in love with him and he should go confess because not confessing means you're a little bitch. Well maybe Axl would word it better. So with nothing but getting X and Zero together on his mind he went to ask Alia for help.

Finding Alia at the desk typing viciously she suddenly looked up to see Axl grinning in her face. She sighed and knew exactly why he was here.

"X is in the gardens, Zero's fighting rookies in the training room." She said. Axl walked backwards out of the room throwing up a peace sign before he left. Alia looked annoyed and let out a heavy sigh and spoke to herself.

"This is gonna be some shit...better prepare." Alia said sighing to herself.

After sprinting like a madman Axl got to the gardens to see X reading, some book, it looked like old literature that no one picked up anymore. Typical X. So Axl walks up and X spoke.

"If it's a prank I want no part of it." X mummered not blinking still looking at the book.

"It's no prank, I've come to play cupid." Axl said with a grin.

"Tell her I'm not interested. There's only one thing I love, and that's peace." X said with a small smile.

"Oh I guess Zero'll be disappointed then." Axl said with a shrug going to walk off. X put down his book quickly and almost imediately had a flushed face.

"W-What are you talking about!" X said indignantly. Axl smirked.

"So it's true then, you're in love with Zero." Axl said almost having a grin the equivalent of the Cheshire cat himself. X looked irritated.

"It's not good to spread rumors Axl, gosh." X said trying to focus on his book, but mostly trying to hide how red his face had gotten.

"Oh it's no rumor, everyone knows, so does Zero, so...why not tell him?" Axl said as if X was being a silly little goose.

"If Zero know's why hasn't he confronted me...assuming it's true." X said with squinty eyes.

"He's actually afraid that he'll scare you off and it'll be awkward." Axl said making it up off the top of his head..

"I just don't think...errr..." X started as if he couldn't get the rest out.

"No no, don't think, just feel X, feeeeeeeeeeeeeelll" Axl said.

"I don't well...er trust you." X said averting his glance from Axl's.

"X don't be a pussy, go tell him how you feel." Axl said nudging X. X was unaffected.

"B-But what if he...hates me." X said as if it were a fate worse than death. Axl sighed.

"No one could hate you, like ever, except sigma and vile, but they ain't shit, they're just mad because you're adorable and powerful and they're smacked and not as cool." Axl said with a shrug.

"You...have an interesting take on things you know Axl? I think you should go to a doctor for rebooting..." X said with his voice trailing off.

"No, you're just too nice. Now GO GET YOUR MAN." Axl yelled and birds flew away.

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell him."

"Say it louder."

"I'm gonna go get my man." X said cheerfully. Axl put his hand on X's shoulders and shook him.

"SAY IT LOUDER." Axl yelled in X's face, X flinched.

"I'M GONNA GO GET MY MAN AND I WILL CARESS HIS LONG BLONDE LOCKES FAR INTO THE NIGHT AND GOUGE OUT THE EYES OF ANY NAVIGATOR THAT DARES FLIRTS WITH HIM." X yelled all of a sudden. Axl stepped back a little bit feeling sometype of way. He'd created a monster.

So all of a sudden X dashed off into the direction of the training room, Axl felt proud of himself, one tiny tear was shed at the sight of X going to go get his man.

"They grow up so fast." Axl mumbled as he dashed off into the direction X.

Pretty soon they were there in front of the training room and as soon as they did, X lost his balls. He immediately got embarrassed and got dropped down into reality, he was really about to confess and shit. This was too real. X lost his courage. Axl sighed.

"Was everything you said earlier just talk?!" Axl yells. X sighs.

"But he's...so...so intimidating." X said pointing in the room at Zero who was currently beating the shit out of a newbie. Axl did had to admit, Zero was a frightening guy but, X was just making excuses.

"X are you a man or aren't you?!" Axl said.

"Well kinda sorta I guess if you want to get all technical, but..." X started Axl cut him off.

"WELL IF YOU ARE, GO IN THERE AND CONFESS YOUR LOVE, PROVE YOU'RE NOT A LITTLE BITCH GO X! GO!" Axl yelled pointing in the room. X got serious.

"OKAY, OKAY I'M GOING." X said regaining all of the balls he had on the way there. Axl smirked to himself. Damn he was good.

X ran in the training room and slammed open the door and pushed the noob out the way that was training with Zero and stormed up to Zero with an intense face before Zero could say anything or react X spoke.

"ZERO, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU." X yelled and grabbed Zero by the face and pulled him down and kissed him. Everyone in the room made a shriek sound and as soon as it was over X fainted out of pure shock. Zero was wide eyed and completely embarrassed by the whole situation all of the noobs were gawking and staring and for a second no one made a sound. Axl peaking in the doorway, was freaking out. There were a few things going through his mind "Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Daaaaaaaaaaamn" that was pretty much it. Suddenly Zero broke the silence.

"I want, everyone in this room to get the hell out of here and forget everything that they saw, if you tell anyone about this, I will murder every single one of you and rip out you're beating heart right in front of your family and all of the people you care about." Zero said suddenly amazingly upset. Axl could feel the murderous aura coming off of Zero. All the newbies dipped out of the room faster than a baby daddy swerves at a slut's child.

After they were all gone Zero let out a deep sigh. The kneeled down on the floor and touched X's forehead. Then let out another sigh. He spoke to himself.

"You overheated, idiot." Zero said with a small smile. He picked X up and was about to transport somewhere when Axl emerged from the door way, Zero stopped dead in his tracks. Axl spoke.

"So what's your response anyways?" Axl asked. Zero eyed Axl good and suddenly everything made sense to Zero.

"Did you talk X into this? Did he loose a bet or something?" Zero said a little irritated. Axl shook his head. Zero avoiding the question with another question clever.

"I told him that he should confess his feelings." Axl said with a shrug, leaving everything else out. Zero shook his head.

"Why here? Why now? Why in front of the noobs?" Zero said with a sigh. Axl shrugged.

"Perfect timing? I don't know, so what are you going to do?" Axl said curiously with his fingers crossed.

"X loves me huh?" Zero said looking down at the passed out X.

"Totally dude." Axl said with his thumbs up.

"Tempting offer but he'll have to convince me, when he wakes up." Zero said with a wave goodbye to Axl transporting to Dr. Cain's lab. Axl shook his head and spoke to himself.

"No way I'm missing this!" He shouted to himself and transported after Zero.

Pretty soon they were all in Cain's lab, Dr. Cain was looking at Zero curiously and he spoke.

"Did something happen? I thought there were no missions for X today? Is he injured?" Dr. Cain asked. Zero shook his head.

"He just fainted because he over heated somehow." Zero answered.

"What was he doing at the time?" Dr. Cain asked. Zero looked away from Dr. Cain as if trying to make up something.

"He was..." Zero started but Axl cut him off.

"Confessing his love to Zero." Axl said with a grin. Zero gave a murder face to Axl and the grin came clean off of his fac.e. Dr. Cain's eyes got wide.

"So...this is strange behavior for a reploid...I should check him out." Dr. Cain said.

"Not really Dr. Cain." Zero said with a shrug.

"He's got a point, desire to be with another reploid isn't something that's irregular." Axl said with a shrug.

"But this is different..." Cain started.

"No...not really." Axl said. Dr. Cain sighed.

"Fine, I'll just reboot him to see what he has to say." Dr. Cain said.

X was on the table and Dr. Cain opened the back of X and got inside of his emergency control pannel, He touched one button and closed it. X's eyes lit up and he got up and looked around and suddenly forced himself back offline. Dr. Cain sighed.

"He didn't over heat." Dr. Cain said with a facepalm.

"Yeaaaah I see that, listen, doc, I'll handle this." Zero said with a sigh. So Zero picked X off of the table and teleported away. Dr. Cain looked at Axl with an irritated face.

"You started this didn't you child?" Cain said with another face palm. Axl just grinned and gave a peace sign before teleporting away.

Meanwhile on another side of hunter base Zero had brought X back to X's room. Zero knew that X had always kept the key on top of the edge of the door. He grabbed the key and opened the door walked in with X, and locked the door behind him, knowing Axl would try to instigate at any given moment.

Zero set X down on his bed, and touched the switch on the inside of X's neck, X's eyes opened and he went red, before he could shut down again Zero pulled him into a kiss. X had felt pure surprised. Zero let the kiss go and smiled.

"You didn't give me a chance to respond earlier, it's just like you to assume you'll be rejected." Zero said with a slight laugh.

"You mean you...?" X started. Zero just nodded.

"Alot." Zero said pulling X into another kiss. Finally they let go.

"So...what happens now?" X asked genuinely unsure. Zero smiled.

"Well, we obviously have courted each other so now we move on to a relationship, the marriage and, have offspring, and then eventually die." Zero said explaining as if it were some sort of schedule.

"No! That's what the humans do silly!" X said with a laugh and nudge to Zero. Zero laughed.

"Well then, I guess we'll just remain at the dating stage for now anyways, but in 20 years I want offspring." Zero said as a matter a fact.

"Shutup Zero." X said still giggling. Zero smiled to himself.

"So what'll we tell everyone else?" Zero asked X. X's face went blank.

"We have to tell people?" X said eyes getting wide.

"Naturally, it's just human nature to put our relationship in everyone's faces." Zero said sarcastically.

"But won't that make people jealous and sad, I know alot of navigators admire you..." X said.

"Actually, I think we should keep it a secret for now." Zero said as if he just realized something. X looked confused.

"Why? Are you ashamed?" X said almost sadly. Zero shook his head.

"Of course not, but, Axl, that's what Axl wants. I want to teach him a lesson about instigating." Zero said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" X asked slightly confused.

"Don't you see? He instigated because he personally wanted to see us together what if something had happened and we ended up hating each other." Zero explained. X suddenly got it.

"Okay, so you want to make it seem like it turned out horrible." X said with a smile.

"Precisely." Zero said.

"So tomorrow and the next day we'll avoid each other." X said.

"Yep. We'll teach him a lesson." Zero said with his arms crossed nodding.

Long story short they taught him a lesson but it was so gay that I couldn't write it because the pimp in me died.

The end.

**Alright so Axl needs to get his life together and this story was just a generic and random idea I don't care for it much but at the same time I felt I done good. Shout out to all the people reading this stuff. You are going nowhere. **

**I love you. Except for you luke...Fucker. That's why your name isn't even capitalized. Faggot.**


End file.
